


Acero, el niñero

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cómo habíamos llegado a esto, era la pregunta que incansablemente me repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acero, el niñero

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Acero, el niñero**

  
  
Cómo habíamos llegado a esto, era la pregunta que incansablemente me repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez mientras contemplaba el desastre en que se había convertido lo que antes era conocido como una de las oficinas del Cuartel General y es que todo, absolutamente todo lo que me rodeaba, era el mismísimo caos. Desde juguetes tirados y papeles rotos hasta las paredes garabateadas y comida hecha migajas por la alfombra, esa era una breve visualización de lo que podían encontrarse allí. Ah, y claro, no nos olvidemos del maravilloso fondo que lo acompañaba: tres bodoques gateando de un lugar para el otro.  
  
Se los juro, preferiría mil veces tener que estar enfrentándome a los homúnculos yo solo y con mi brazo de automail averiado que encontrarme al mando de todo este fiasco. Y ustedes seguro se preguntarán: “Oye, Edward, ¿y tú por qué debes cuidar de esos críos?” Pues, la razón era muy sencilla y, como ya se estarán imaginando, el responsable no era nadie más que el bastardo, que diga, el coronel Mustang.  
  
Así es, gracias a él y sus estúpidas misiones ―de las que él mismo debería encargarse, pero es tan inepto para hacerlo―, Al y yo nos vimos obligados a cuidar de tres bebés de apenas dieciocho meses ―quienes oportunamente eran hijos de un importante general― mientras Roy, alias Perdedor, y todo su pelotón se tomaban el día libre. Demonios, ¿y así esperaba Mustang convertirse en Jefe en un futuro? No quería imaginarme el destino de Ametris si eso llegaba a ocurrir.  
  
Pero bueno, olvidándonos de ese arrogante y su incompetencia en el trabajo, quedaba menos de una hora para que los padres de esos niños vinieran a recogerlos. Sí, esas sí que eran excelentes noticias si exceptuábamos un minúsculo detallito ¡y es que no podíamos permitir que ningún adulto se encontrara con el deplorable aspecto que ofrecía actualmente la oficina! De lo contrario, todos mis esfuerzos por conseguir un poco de respeto en la milicia se desvanecerían tan pronto como se enteraran de lo difícil que me resultó cuidar de unos bebés. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a permitirlo! Sin embargo, me encontraba en esos momentos tan agotado física como mentalmente tras cinco horas de jugar, correr, saltar, gritar y, por muy poco, darme la cabeza contra la pared, que ya ni siquiera podía mantenerme en pie, mucho menos usar la alquimia para restaurar todo el lugar.  
  
Así que, mientras yo descansaba un rato tirado cómodamente en el sofá favorito del coronel, mi atento hermanito se encargaba de darle a cada niño su biberón. Una mueca de disgusto y asco apareció en mi rostro al imaginarme preparando aquel repulsivo aperitivo con mis propias manos. Ja, como si eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir. Suspiré. Verdaderamente me alegraba de contar con el apoyo de Alphonse para estas cosas o si no tendría a esos tres llorándome de hambre.  
  
El reloj continuaba ajenamente su marcha, acortando el tiempo que me quedaba para ponerme manos a la obra. Recurriendo a toda mi fuerza de voluntad, logré incorporarme y, arrastrando los pies, comencé a deambular por la habitación.  
  
Cada paso que daba era seguido por una palmada y el resplandor inconfundible de una transmutación. Suerte para mí que podía hacerlo sin necesitar el apoyo de un círculo, lo que me hubiera tomado más tiempo del que disponía realmente. Una sonrisita de superioridad se dibujó en mis labios al oír las infantiles exclamaciones de esos niños.  
  
―Sólo estás alardeando frente a ellos, Ed ―murmuró divertido mi hermano menor, causando que me sonrojara.  
  
―¡Cállate, Al!  
  
Recién media hora después, pude relajarme de verdad aunque lejos del sofá ya que Alphonse había acostado allí a los infantiles durmientes. Pero bueno, al menos ya todo había acabado y solamente quedaba esperar.  
  
―¿Tienes hambre, hermano? ―me preguntó Al de pronto. Yo simplemente le sonreí cuando mi estómago fue el que respondió―. De acuerdo, te traeré algo de comer.  
  
―¿Me vas a dejar solo con estos tres? ―exclamé inmediatamente, levantándome de un salto.  
  
―No creo que vayan a hacerte algo malo, Ed, puesto que están dormidos. No me tardo.  
  
Sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, pero no quería que se fuera y me dejara solo allí. ¿Qué haría yo si se despertaban y comenzaban a llorar? Sólo soy un adolescente de quince años, ¿a quién se le ocurre tomarme como niñero? ¡Ah, cierto! Ese maldito del coronel.  
  
Dejando a un lado aquel hecho pendiente con mi superior, me senté en el brazo del sofá para mantenerme cerca de los bebés por cualquier cosa. En realidad, me daba algo de inseguridad el que estuvieran tendidos allí tan descuidadamente. ¿Y si se llegaba alguno a caer?  
  
Ya estaba a punto de levantar en brazos al niño que estaba más expuesto cuando éste abrió de pronto los ojos. Por un segundo contuve la respiración, aguardándome lo peor. Sin embargo, el pequeñín se me quedó observando unos instantes antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa la cual enseñaba unos pequeños dientes de leche. No pude evitar devolverle el gesto aunque no de un modo tan efusivo.  
  
―¿Sabes una cosa? ―le pregunté con calidez mientras acariciaba su cabeza―. No fue tan malo pasar la tarde con ustedes tres, incluso me divertí mucho ―afirmé pensativamente, más para mí que para él.  
  
Y justo en ese instante, sus dos hermanos se despertaron repentinamente y también me sonrieron. Ok, esto ya era raro; por lo general, no le caigo muy bien a los niños pequeños. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal antes de que esos tres me atacaran.  
  
Cuando Alphonse llegó ―más tarde de lo que había prometido― venía ya acompañado por Mustang, la teniente Hawkeye y los padres de los niños. Desconozco exactamente el aspecto que lucía yo en esos momentos, es algo que no me apetece saber, pero debió de ser muy gracioso porque los cinco se tomaron un buen tiempo hasta que el ataque de risa se les pasara.  
  
Lo único bueno que tuvo aquel día fue cuando se llevaron a esos demonios y yo pude largarme del cuartel para descansar al fin con tranquilidad. Pero no vayan a creer que las cosas se quedarán así. Pronto me cobraré esta deuda con Mustang y estaré esperando pacientemente el momento indicado para ello. De momento, Alphonse será quien pague mi mal humor durante el resto de la tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para una actividad del foro FFL llamada ¡Bebés al ataque!


End file.
